The present invention relates to a motion control device for a vehicle which controls the motion of a turning vehicle by controlling the braking forces applied to the wheels of the vehicle.
Up to now, it has been requested to control the motion of a vehicle so that a rollover of the vehicle does not occur by an excessive rolling that occurs in the vehicle when the vehicle is in a turning state. In general, the magnitude of this roll depends on the magnitude of an actual lateral acceleration (that is, centrifugal force acting on the vehicle) that is a left/right directional component of the vehicle of an acceleration acting on the vehicle, and is increased according to the increase of the actual lateral acceleration.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3480930 discloses a braking device for a vehicle, in which a rollover prevention threshold value is set as an index such as the actual lateral acceleration that indicates a tendency of rollover, and a braking force is applied to outer wheels (front and rear wheels) in a turning direction of the vehicle when (an absolute value of) the actual lateral acceleration becomes equal to or larger than a threshold value. According to this braking device, as the braking force is applied to the outer wheels (front and rear wheels) in the turning direction, the outer wheels become in a lateral slip state and movement in an outward direction (direction of the centrifugal force) that is orthogonal to the turning direction occurs in the vehicle, resulting in that a force to roll the vehicle is reduced to prevent the rollover.